Manipulating Fate
by Sailor Blossom0260
Summary: When a new enemy with powers they have never seen before is determined to have Usagi's head on a pike. The scouts have no choice but to let their princess go into hiding. However, nowhere in their universe is good enough. Usagi has to try a different universe and for some reason she feel a pull towards the Naruto-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Fanfiction! I welcome constructive criticism. If I made a mistake please let me know. However, if you find that something is different in this story than it is from the anime please remember that this is a fanfic. Therefore, I have change some (a lot) of things. Also, as I write this I am picturing the original Sailor Moon, not Crystal. I actually have not seen it yet. Is it any good? Please read and review! :)**

I do love Saturdays. No school and no work. Just relaxation. It's such a pretty day out too.

" Hey, Motoki-chan! One large cheese fry please!" I requested while hopping onto the center tool.

"No problem Usagi-chan!" He said smiling. "Although I thought you would have been tired of this place considering all the hours you have been putting in lately," He continued.

"Aww you know I would never be tired of this place." I've been working here for several months now. I figured with how much time I spent here might as well get paid for it. Even if I can't play and eat on the job, at least I have a boss that understands if I suddenly have to take a quick 'break.'

"Besides, I felt like I owed you some hours Toki-kun," I said quietly while giving him a knowing look.

"You shouldn't feel that way. You do more than enough," He said returning the look. Motoki then left to put in my order.

My phone goes off letting me know I have a text. It's Rei reminding me we have training tomorrow and not to be late. Honestly, I haven't been late in months. You'd think she let it go. Anyway, I let her know that I'll be there and that I'll get there when I get there.

She didn't take that too well.

I turn around when I hear the doors chime hoping that it is Naru, but it's not. She is running a little late. I wonder what's keeping her. We finally rekindle our friendship just a couple weeks ago when she cornered me.

She was waiting for me in my bedroom and when I showed up she questioned me on why I suddenly didn't want to hang out with her. I tried to reassure her that I did want to hang out with her. It was that life just got busy, but she wasn't buying it.

The only reason I ended up giving her the real story was because Luna came flying through the window and started talking. When Luna finally realized we weren't only she actually tried to cover it up by starting to meow. It didn't work.

Anyway, I ended up coming clean. So, now we are trying to reconnect. Unfortunately, the scouts don't know yet. However, Luna and I will definitely be telling them tomorrow for sure.

"Hey deep in thought there"

"Huh? Oh hey Naru I hadn't noticed you there"

"Clearly, I said your name like 5 times," she said giggling. While my cheeks started to feel a little warm.

"Sorry about that. I am just thinking about how happy I am that we are talking again"

"Me too. Have you told the other yet?"

"Hey! I ordered us some cheese fries while I was waiting for you. I get 10% discount off all food you know! Which is great because you know how I like to-"

"You haven't told them yet," She said laughing.

"No. But I will! I'm going to tell them tomorrow," I told her, but she gave me a pointed look like she thought I was lying.

"I swear," trying to convince her.

"Sure. Anyways, you still plan on telling Mamoru tonight?" She asked. While Toki-kun set down our fries.

"Yes. No. Maybe, I don't know," I said before starting to eat.

"What don't you know, Gigi-chan? You said you don't want to be in a relationship with him anymore"

"You haven't called me that in forever"

"Well I figured th- don't change the subject!" Well, that didn't work.

"It's just that so much will change with this decision what will this mean for, ya know," I said not wanting to give certain details out in public. Besides, I gave her the _full_ story. So, she knows exactly what I am worried about.

"You will be unhappy and considering everything you have done. I think you deserve some happiness. Besides," she starts as she moves closer and motions for me to do the same. "This isn't even your world to rule. I mean you are the moon princess. The moon is your obligation, not the Earth"

"But I have always protected the Earth. I can't just stop. I have other reasons besides Mamoru for me to care about this planet," I replied in a heated whisper

"You misunderstood what I was trying to say. You can keep protecting the Earth as you know who. However, you do not need to be its ruler. You don't love him. Don't marry him out of misplaced obligation," Oh I did misunderstand what she was trying to say.

"Okay, I get what you were trying to say. Thank you," I said as Toki-kun came over.

" Hey, you both have been hunching over and whispering for a while. You can use the back room if you need to"

"I think were good. Thanks," I don't think we should continue this line of conversation here anyway.

"If you're sure," he said before returning back to his work.

" Naru, you want to go back to my house and help me get ready for my date?"

"Sure! I need a distraction to keep me from my essay that's due Tuesday"

"Have you started yet?" I asked as we paid and made our way to my house.

"Oh come on ask me a real question," she said as we started laughing.

As we approach my house we can see my Tou-chan out front tending to the yard. We both give each other a knowing look As we head around to the back door. Just as we get to the door we can see Shingo sneaking out. We nod at one another before continuing on. Just as Naru and I are passing through the living room we hear the front door open and dive behind the couch. We hear my Tou-chan head into the kitchen to get some water. We wait until we hear him go back outside before getting up from behind the couch and heading up stairs.

"Man that was close," Naru says as she flops onto my bed.

"Sure was. I mean I love my Tou-chan and all, but I really do not want to pull weeds or trim bushes," I said laughing. I headed to my closet to pick out something to wear for my date.

"What do you think I should wear this pink dress or this red shirt with the white skirt?" I asked. Holding up the two different outfits.

"Depends, where are you guys going?"

"We are having a picnic at the light show"

"You aren't allowed to bring food in there"

"Okay, it is not really at the light show. More like on a hill near the light show" I said looking a little sheepish. "I suggested it after finding out how much the tickets were because I would have felt bad if he spent that much money when I am planning on breaking up with him"

"That was very considerate"

"So which should I wear?" Holding the outfits back up.

"The shirt and skirt. although I do not know why you care so much since you are breaking up with him"

"Just because I am breaking up with him does not mean I can't look good," I said as Naru starts laughing and I head to the shower.

 **What do you think? Also, Do you like the title I am not sure if I should change it or not? What about the cover? I made it, but the images I used are not mine. Which reminds me Disclaimer time!**

 **I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Naruto and Sailor Moon is owned by someone who is not me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi's POV

Naru ended up leaving about fifteen minutes before Mamoru showed up. As Mamoru drove he seemed really distracted. I wonder if he has a big test or something coming up. After what happened with Galaxia he decided that it would be best if he stayed and went to a local university.

At first, I was really happy, but now that I plan to end our relationship. I feel like I just unnecessarily stood in his way. Discarding the fact that the university in America wouldn't take him back since he didn't show up and was unable to give a proper explanation. He could have gone somewhere else.

"Usako!"

"Yes Mamo-chan"

"Are you alright? You seem out of it," he said concerned. I really have been out of it today. First Naru now him. I gotta get it together.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just have had a lot on my mind lately. With college and everything. I can't believe this is our last year"

"Ah I understand I was the same way," Mamoru said smiling.

"How did you do on that math test Friday?" he asked me.

"I got a 86%," I have been doing a lot better in school. With that lack of bad guys to fight, I have had a lot more time to dedicate to my studies. Also, without the late nights, I don't fall asleep as much anymore.

"Great work Usako! You ha-WOAH!" Mamoru yelled alarmed when something suddenly hit the windshield so hard it left a large crack. He swerved a little before getting a grip and continuing down the road.

"What was that?!" I asked him alarmed.

"I have no idea," he said continuing to drive. Why doesn't he stop and check?

"Don't you want to stop and check?" We need to see what it was. What if was an animal that needs help?

"...Why would we want to do that?" He looked at me like I just said I licked sidewalks for fun.

"What if it was an animal that is now injured and needs help"

"Usako, do you see the damage done to my windshield. Any animal that hit it that hard is not still breathing," I can't believe he just said that.

"Mamoru!"

"What?! Besides what if it wasn't an animal," Is he serious?

"We are Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. I think we would be able to handle it"

"...Pass," I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. From there we just talked about random things. Us talking had me thinking about our relationship. I don't want to marry him, but I still want him as my friend.

When we finally made it to the hill where we were gonna watch the light show I cursed myself for my choice in footwear. Halfway up I hear Mamoru chuckling. I chose to ignore him.

As the date when on Mamoru was giving his undivided attention to me. That doesn't happen often. We stopped when the show started. Even though we could only see the show from the side it was still great. When it was over we packed up and headed to the car. When we were half way to my house I ask Mamoru to go to the park. I wanted to sit on our bench. He was worried about my curfew, but I told him it wouldn't be a problem.

I asked my dad if I could stay out a little later. At first, he told me no, but after I told him I just needed a little more time because I wanted to end my relationship with Mamoru he was more than happy to extend my curfew by an hour. I do not know why but he never really liked Mamoru.

"So, why did you want to come to our bench"

"Mamo-chan...Mamoru. I want to break up. It is not that I don't care about you. It is just that I don't love you enough to want to marry you. I'm sorry. I know this means we won't have Crytal Tokyo, but you are the prince of Earth. You don't need me to run your own planet. I know we won't have Chibi-"

"Usagi-chan you're rambling," he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing, you're being dumped," he just laughed harder. This might have been too much for him.

"I have a confession to make," he said after calming down.

"I knew you were planning on breaking up with me. I heard you and Molly talking about it about a week ago in the park. I was so happy because I wanted to break up with you but didn't know how to do it. I love you Usagi, but only as a friend," This could not have gone any better.

"Well, I guess all I have to do now is tell the scouts. Would you come? We have training at 3 tomorrow, but at 5 I am holding a meeting"

"Yeah I'll come"

We then left to his car and went to my house. He didn't walk me to my door, but he didn't drive off until I was inside.

Once I was inside my dad asked me if I had broken it off with him. I assured him that I did. However, I am not sure how I feel about the look on his face when I said yes.

I decided to just grab a drink and get ready for bed. I have a big day tomorrow and I am gonna need all my energy for it.

Third Pov

In the morning Usagi woke up around 9. She went downstairs, ate some breakfast and then went back to bed. All Ikuko could do was laugh as she watched her daughter. Usagi got up again half past one to get ready for her training.

Kenji and Shingo went out for some father and son time. While Ikuko was folding some laundry in her room. She was just about to start putting it away when she heard Usagi scream. She then dropped her basket and ran to the bathroom where she heard her daughter screamed.

"USAGI! USAGI! What happened?!" She asked, but Usagi was a stuttering mess and couldn't get it out.

"Alright honey calm down. I can't understand you unless you calm down." Trying to get Usagi to be calm enough to speak clearly.

"I was in the bath but just as I was getting out my hair dryer fell into the tub. When it hit the water my foot was still in the tub so I got shocked a little"

"Usagi! How many times have I told you not to ever plug your hair dryer there with water in the tub? This could have been a lot worse," Ikuko fussed as she continued to scan over Usagi for injuries.

"I know but I wasn't even using my hair dryer! Or planning to. I have no idea why it was plugged up," Usagi explained.

"Oh, you must have forgotten to unplug it when you used it before. You cannot be so forgetful"

"Yes Kaa-chan"

After glancing over Usagi once more she left to go finish the laundry. Usagi went to get dressed for training. Her parents believed the girls just did a group exercise class or something of the sort.

Usagi's POV

That was bizarre. I know I didn't leave that hair dryer plugged up. I haven't used it in a week. Now, Kaa-chan just thinks I'm forgetful. I am not that forgetful. Either way, I'd rather just forgetful the whole thing.

"Hey, Koneko-chan! Need a ride?"

"Haruka-chan and Michiru-chan! What are you doing here?! I thought you were on tour?" Great, wherever they are Setsuna isn't far behind. I'm going to have to tell everybody everything.

"It took an early end. So, we came back and decided to join you guys for training today." Why couldn't it have been next week?

"Great! Will Setsuna and Hotaru be there?" I asked while getting into the car.

"Of course," she said while flying down the road like a bat out of hell. How does she never get pulled over, I will never know. She has to be at least 20 miles of the speed limit.

We arrived at the temple with five minutes to spare. Rei, Ami, and Makoto were already outside stretching, but I could Minako running up the steps. Setsuna called Haruka while we were in the car and said that they would be a little late and to start without them. Luna and Artemis were laying down together in the shade of a tree.

After everyone stretched. We began pairing off to start sparring. Usually everyone is transformed for our training sessions, but lately, Luna has had everybody training in our regular forms. Luna says by training this way it will make us all the more stronger when we transform. All I know is that my bruises don't go away as fast and I stay sore longer.

Just as we are about to switch exercises Setsuna and Hotaru arrived. After talking for little bit began doing our endurance exercise. Which is running up and down the temple stairs. That never gets any easier. After our fifth time coming up I have had enough.

"Okay, water break! I am the leader and I demand water," I declare as I fall out under a tree. Makoto comes over and gives me a water bottle. I have always loved her.

"Here you are oh great leader of mine," she says laughing while walking over to Rei.

"Thank you. You have won my favor." The girls started laughing.

"Alright, you've had your water. Let's get back to- USAGI LOOK OUT!" Luna yelled and automatically rolled away from my spot. Just in time to hear crash hit the ground. I turned around to see that a very large tree branch where my head was only a moment ago. I hear Rei murmur behind me how bizarre that was. She has no idea. I have never been more thankful for the training session Luna gave us where we had to listen to our fellow scouts as they gave warnings and we just move out the way without look first. After checking to see if I was alright everyone went back to training.

The rest of training went smoothly after that. Although I can't help but wonder if I should tell the scouts about the other strange things that have been happening lately. Like what happened this morning or a few days ago when my Kaa-chan's fine china cabinet almost fell on my head. Even last week, when I was walking by a building a tool box almost, fell on me. No one was even up there at the time. This all couldn't possibly be connected, could they? Maybe I broke a mirror or a black cat walked crossed my path. Either way, I hope nothing else happens, because what if next time I don't dodge it in time.

"Usagi are you sure you okay. That was pretty startling," Ami asked with worry written across her face. We all started heading into the temple for our meeting.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad Luna was able to warn me into," I winked at Luna trying to lighten up the mood. Ami nodded accepting my answer.

Luna's Pov

"You are definitely welcome, Usagi. Well now everyone please sit I have news," I wait before continuing, giving everybody a chance to find a spot.

"It is not a new bad guy, is it? PLEASE don't let it be a new bad guy," Minako begged as if I had any control over the forces of evil.

"No, it isn't. Don't worry Minako it is good news!"

"Thank goodness!" She said looking very relieved.

"Um, could you hold on giving the news for a moment, Luna? Mamoru will be here with us tonight. He should be here soon. I also have an announcement to make." Mamoru? I wonder why she said his full name.

"No problem Usagi. We can wait for him." We didn't have to wait long. He showed up shortly after I said something.

"Sorry I'm late guys," he said before taking a seat. What is going with these two?

"It is no problem Mamoru. We haven't started yet. Now, the news I have is pertaining to your powers girls"

"Are we getting an upgrade again? I thought this was the last one?" Rei asked.

"Well we never truly stop getting stronger, but I was talking about the next step in your training. You all will be learning how to draw on your powers without having to transform. That is why you have been training your civilian form for the past month," I informed them. They all have shocked looks on their faces. They probably thought that it was impossible for them to use their powers without being transformed; how silly.

"How can we possibly do that? We get our powers from our crystals in the pens," Makoto asked.

"I'll explain it more our next training session, but to simplify it. The pens are more of a training tool for you guys. A way to help you focus your power. You are connected to your crystals. The pens are just there to hold the crystals in place. You are able to fully transform from anywhere without it. In reality, it isn't very smart to take such a powerful tool into battle, because if it was destroyed you would no longer be able to transform. However, for Usagi, you would die since your very life is tied with the Silver Crystal. Naturally, since it is the most powerful it has the highest price," I allowed them a moment to digest the information. Even though we already knew that fact about Usagi's crystal.

"Now, next training session you will be practicing transforming without your pens. As that is the first step in learning how to use your powers without transforming. So, be prepared, well that is all I had to say. Usagi you had something you wanted to tell everybody?" Turning everyone's attention to her.

"Ah yeah I have some news. Well, you see, um, Naru and Motoki know about me being Sailor Moon. I didn't tell them about you guys, but they were able to figure it out considering I hang out with you all the time," she kinda started rushing half way through telling them. They all seemed to have the same reaction; anger, worry, and surprise. Of course, I already knew about this. Especially since one of them was my fault.

"What do you mean Motoki and Naru 'found out?' How could you be so careless?!" Rei all but shouted. Anyone could have guessed she was the one with anger as her reaction.

"It actually wasn't my fault. Naru came over to my house one day when I wasn't there and waited in my room. When I got there she bombarded me with questions. Asking me why we fell apart and whatnot. I didn't tell her anything but a certain female cat came flying through the window and just started running her mouth," I am offended by that comment. I do not just 'run' my mouth. Besides, how was I supposed to know Naru would be in her room?

"And with Motoki, he found out last year when I was working in the backroom and my beeper went off because Rei was calling me. It couldn't be helped," she said. She is right none of those were really her fault.

"Are you blaming me?! I was calling because there was a Youma and we needed help!" Rei can be so hot headed at times.

"I am not saying I am blaming you Rei. I am just telling everyone what happened," Usagi told her.

"Wait, he has known for that long and you never said anything. Why are you telling us this now and not sooner?" Michiru asked.

"Well, now that another person knows I figured it would be best to go ahead and tell everyone. Also, I think it might be time to consider telling our parents. Now before you go biting off my heads guys listen. Ami's Kaa-san is a doctor. If we get hurt it would be better for us if she knew what was going on. Also, my Tou-chan works for the very magazine company that is always trying to get a scope on us. He is about to be promoted to a position where all stories would have to go through him for approval. He could very well help keep us off the map. And Rei I am surprised your Oji-san doesn't already know considering we have all our meetings here and use this place as a training ground," I hate to say but she might have a point. I also think it would be a great source of support.

"I am also very tired of always being grounded for sneaking out when I am just trying to keep the city safe," she said

"She's right," I said. Everyone then looks at me shocked that I agreed with her.

"You have enough on your plate without the consistent worry of your parents, and I hate to say it but what if one day you don't come back from battle. How would we tell your families? Usagi is right, but it is your choice for whether or not you want to say something"

"I think I will tell my Kaa-chan. I hate always have to hide my injuries from her and keeping all these secrets. We used to be very close," Ami said.

"Yeah, I am tired of being grounded so much. I know my parents aren't around much, but I do know that they care about me and if anything were to happen to me I would want them to know so that they could at least have closure," Minako said. Then everyone else started to slowing agree. We all made the rule that only immediate family could know and if anyone wanted to tell anybody else they would have to call a meeting and we would all discuss it. Just as everyone was about to start leaving Usagi called for everyone's attention again. She had one more thing she had to say.

"Mamoru and I broke up," I don't think this meeting is anywhere close to being over now.

 **Please rate, vote and comment!**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORANTANT: I have created new characters for this story. To know what they look like go to my profile for link.** **The three girls in the picture are my characters. The girl with black hair is Kumori, blue hair is Leiko and the last one is Akuma. I know I posted the first two chapters back to back, but I will be slowing down my updates a little bit to give myself more time to properly edit the chapters. I plan to update at least one to two times a week. Please read and review!**

Usagi's Pov

They took that far worse than I thought they would; especially Setsuna surprisingly. I thought she would have seen it coming. All they were worried about was Crystal Tokyo. We would never have known about that if it wasn't for Chibi-usa having to come back into the past. Chibi-usa, they definitely didn't forget to try and guilt trip me about her. As if I haven't been thinking about her constantly. She was the main reason I put off breaking up with him for so long, even if she was a little brat. I'd hate to be the reason she isn't born, but I just can't keep lying to myself. I do not love Mamoru, they don't care that we were no longer are happy in our relationship. Rei even tried to completely put the blame on me. Asking me how could I kill my own daughter. I didn't even know how to respond. I just had to get out of there.

I walk down to the dock where I first met her. The little spore, I love her so much. I wonder if Mamoru and I somehow combined our powers with our crystals we could bring her to life. I wouldn't mind sharing custody of her with Mamoru. I know he loved her just as much as I did. I could always freeze one of my eggs, but if we went that route the child we get might not be Chibi-usa. Naturally, I would love any child I bore, but it just wouldn't be the same. Why does this have to be so hard?

I guess I better head home. It is already a little after 9 and my parents will start getting worried soon. Just as I was crossing the street I heard someone loudly call my name before I saw blinding lights and felt something crash into me. I hit my head and I could hardly see but it looked like a yellowish green blur before it went all black.

Motoki's Pov

"Usagi!" I yelled her name while running towards her but it didn't look like she heard me. I picked up my speed and tackled her out of the way of the truck that was flying down the street. I was about to wave to Usagi when suddenly a truck just seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and it did not look like it had any intentions of stopping. I immediately started running to her and calling her name. Unfortunately, when I did get to her and knocked her out of the way of the truck she hit her head on the ground. She looked a little dazed before passing out. She wasn't bleeding but I did feel the start of a knot on her head.

Since my car wasn't too far from here I carried her over. Once I had her strapped in securely I went to the driver's side and got it in. I thought about taking her to the hospital, but since it was only a little bump I figured it would be best to just take her home. Naturally, when I got there her parents gave me third degree when they saw me carrying their unconscious daughter. Once I explained what happened they thanked me for saving her. Ikuko-san asked if she could get me anything but I was fine and I needed to get home. I just asked them to let me know when Usagi woke up before taking my leave.

Kumori's Pov

"Akuma! How in the world did you miss? Again! You're supposed to be able to bring bad luck upon people. Deadly bad luck! However, it seems like that little bunny has a lot of good luck to keep dodging you like that," I said to my sister. Honestly, this is simply frustrating. If we want to take the power source of this universe we are going to need to get rid of its protectors; starting with the leader.

"If I am doing such a bad job, why don't you take over? Bad luck is not something that is easy to control and she obviously has another force working in her favor, because she shouldn't be able to avoid me that well," Akuma said.

"Then perhaps when need to take a more direct approach," I told her.

"If we do that then they will know we are here. We will lose the element of surprise. She still thinks that everything is just random accidents. We should keep it that way. Maybe we should just attack one of the other warriors," Leiko said before continuing to eat something from this...odd planet.

"Attacking another one will definitely make them realize we're here. Although, no more than taking the direct approach, still it is better to get rid of the head than a hand," I told her. "Besides I'd rather just be done with this place so we can move on. I don't particularly like this planet and how can you eat its food with such gusto," I said to Leiko as she grabs more of whatever that is that she is eating. It looks disgusting and it is dripping.

"I rather like the food of this place. Thank you," Leiko said.

"Enjoy it while you can because this planet will soon be gone," I reminded her. She just rolled her eyes at me and kept eating. "And how is your search for the life force of this place coming?"

"Better than your attempts of getting rid of those warriors. We are definitely on the right planet. How lucky for us that the jewel and the warriors are all in one place. In fact, I'm willing to bet that it is in their possession, but for now, let me continue my search. I will know exactly where it is soon," Leiko said.

"Good. Now for that little leader, I want you Akuma to hit her while she's sleep. That way she's dead and the others will think she died in her sleep. Then we can easily pick them off or just have a major battle. Personally, I am fine either way," I shared my plan with them and they both agreed that this plan is the best route. It's simple enough and after Leiko finds the jewel we won't have to worry about this place anymore.

"Would you like me to do it tonight? Even though the truck did not hit her, she did lose consciousness upon hitting her head on the ground when some boy tackled her out the way," Akuma asked. Why? I don't know, the answer should be obvious.

"Of course! Why would we allow our enemy time to recover? We attack while she's still weak," I told her. She then smiled and went on her way to complete her task.

Third Pov

Akuma slipped into the shadows making her way to the Tsukino's household, making sure to stay unseen. Anything that makes a shadow is a hiding spot for her. The size makes no difference. Akuma watched as she walked in the shadow of Usagi's Kaa-san waiting for the opportunity to strike. Silent killing is an art that no other can do as well as Akuma. Others only hid in the shadows, she becomes the shadow. You can look into her very eyes and never know that you are staring right into your killer's eyes. She waited and watched as Kenji moved her target into her bedroom. Akuma then moved into the shadow of the curtain, stopping the light from coming into the room.

When the door closed taking the last of the light the shadows encased the room. Akuma went over to Usagi and slipped into her dreams. The light that was in Usagi's mind is now gone. Replaced with darkness and pain.

"What happened? I can't see anything and this pain! I feel claws digging into my back. I can't breathe! Someone, please, help me! HELP!" Usagi screams as she begins to have a coughing fit. She tries to push whatever it is off of her. When she does nothing is there, but she can feel it on top of her. Suddenly she feels her arms pinned to the ground and then her legs. She tries to move her hips to throw whatever is on top of her off. Almost Immediately she is paralyzed. Unable to do anything but feel. Feel as the fire in her lungs burn hotter in need of air. Feel as the claws all over her body forced her to stay in her paralyzed state. Feel as her heartbeat slowed to a dangerous pace, as she loses awareness. Despite the fact that should could not even see, Usagi felt her vision fading. However, as she kept blinking to stay awake she felt the Silver Crystals began pulsing in order to try and save its host. The Silver Crystal burst into a bright light throwing back the force holding Usagi down. Just before the force was pushed away Usagi was able to see what it was hovering over her.

 **((To know what she saw go to my profile for link** **))**

Usagi's suddenly sat upright breathing heavily. As she was trying to catch her breath she heard her communicator going off. When she answered she heard the worried voices of her scouts asking what was wrong because the felt the crystal.

"Emergency scout meeting tomorrow at the temple right after school. No one is allowed to miss it," Usagi said before closing her communicator. She went to the bathroom to splash water on her face, but when she turned the light on her eyes went straight to the reflection of her neck. It had dark purple bruises on it. Although, she could see it starting to fade; more than likely because of the crystal.

"What is happening?" Usagi said to herself. After she finished up in the bathroom Usagi went back to lie down. However, she found she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. Fearing what might happen if she did.

Meanwhile, Akuma was making her way back to her sisters. When she finally walked through the door she fell right to the floor.

"What in the world happen to you?!" Leiko said as she rushed over to help Akuma stand.

"It doesn't matter. Where is Kumori?"

"I don't know. Why?" Leiko asked, confused.

"Because I found this life force of this universe"

 **This chapter is dedicated to my younger sister who wouldn't stop bugging me to publish the next part. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi's Pov

All day at school the girls kept trying to get me to talk about what happened last night, but all I would say was that I would tell them everything at the meeting after school. That did not help at all because they still would continue with the questions. In all honesty, I haven't really come to terms with what happened. Never before had I experienced anything like that; being strangled in that manner. Queen Nehelenia did strangle me, but it was different. When she did it was painful but all I felt for her was pity. Last night, all I felt was terror. The intent I felt wasn't desperation and misplaced hate, it was sinister. One thing is for sure, I am almost positive all the bad things that have been happening to me lately were no accidents. I feel so stupid. I should have realized it sooner, then maybe what happened could have been avoided. As I make my way towards the school gate and I can see the girls waiting for me.

"Hey, Usagi! We thought it would be a good idea if we all walked over together. Rei is gonna meet us there since her school is in the other direction," Makoto says. I am not surprised. I know how worried they all are.

"That's fine and I told Toki-kun I had some 'business' to take care of and that I wouldn't be able to come in today," I said.

"That's good. You look as if you're about to fall over at any moment. I don't think you would have been to work today even if you wanted to," Ami said and she's right. I wasn't able to get any more sleep last night after what happened. I fell asleep several times today in my classes.

Thankfully, though the girls didn't ask any more questions about what happened last night. They just kept a light conversation. I didn't participate much though. When we start getting closer to the temple we can see that Hakura's car is already out front. As we go upstairs I decided to text Mamoru to see where he is. When we made it to the top I got a text from him letting me know that he's a few minutes away. Walking into the room where we have all our meetings I see that the outer scouts are already here and have made themselves at home.

"Is Rei here yet?" I asked them. They shook their heads no. I called her and asked her when she would be here. She said she would be arriving soon with Mamoru. He just picked her up when he saw her running towards the temple. Which is good because the sooner everyone was here, the sooner we can start.

"Mamoru picked up Rei on his way here so they will be here soon," I told everybody.

"Good, because I want to know what happened last night," Luna said as she jumps through the window. She wasn't home last night, or all weekend for that matter. She tends to spend a lot of time over at Minako's house to be with Artemis. It is easier for them both to be over there because Minako's parents aren't home that often. Besides, there is no way my parents would let me get a second cat. I had to beg and plead just for them to let me keep Luna.

"What did happened Usagi-chan?" Hotaru asked. I told her the moment Mamoru and Rei walk through the door I would tell them everything. If I told them now I would just have to explain it again when they got here.

"Sorry, we took so long guys. We got caught at a very long red light just before getting here," Rei said as she and Mamoru rushed into the room.

"It's fine, but let's just get right to the point. Usagi why did we feel the crystal last night?" Hakura said.

"Because I was attacked. Not long after I left the meeting yesterday I was almost hit by a truck, but thankfully Toki-kun knocked me out the way. I did hit my head on the ground and was knocked unconscious," I paused trying to figure out how to tell them what happened next.

"I am unsure what happened next but I remember the pain I was in, it was awful. I felt something hovering over me and it was strangling me. I tried to push it off me but it kept me paralyzed. No matter what I did I could not move," I stopped as I found it hard to continue because I could still feel the hands around my throat.

"Usagi," Ami said gently, encouraging me to go on. I guess I was taking too long. I took a breath before continuing.

"Just as I thought it was over I felt the crystal beginning to pulse before it burst into a bright light and pushed whatever it was away. A moment before the crystal pushed it away from me I could see a face, but I can't really remember what it looked like now. Anyways after it was off of me I woke up," I told them.

"Oh my gosh! That's terrible are you okay?" Minako asked me.

"Of course she isn't! She was nearly murdered last night and we were nowhere to be found. It the crystal hadn't-" Makoto started to say but I cut her off letting her know that the crystal had and because of it I'm fine. Well, I'm alive but I don't think that last part needs to be said.

"That isn't all I had to tell you guys. I don't think this is their first attempt at me," I said.

"What do you mean you 'think?'" Rei said with false calmness. Clearly trying to restrain herself from blowing up.

"A lot of weird things have been happening for the past couple weeks. At first, I just thought they were strange coincidences, but in light of last night I do not believe that's the case," I said.

"Like what Usagi-chan," Michiru said.

"Well, I remember one time when I walked passed a building a toolbox barely missed my head. At first, I didn't think anything of it until I realized later that no one was even building over there. Another time while I was at home my Kaa-chan's cabinet full of her fine china almost hit me right on my head. Just yesterday morning when I was getting out the tub my hair dryer fell in, but I haven't even used it in like, a week. So, I know I didn't leave it plugged up. Then there was my date with Mamoru. As we were heading over to the light show something hit the windshield of the car really hard. I thought it was an animal, but now as I think back we were not going that fast. There is no way any animal could have done that much damage at the speed we were going. Whatever it was, it was thrown at us with force," I said.

"Why did you tell us about this sooner Usagi!" Rei yelled slamming her hands down on the table.

"Because before last night I thought they were just weird coincidences!" I yelled back.

"Clearly it wasn't meatball head! This whole thing could have been avoided if you jus-"

"REI! This is not Usagi-chan fault. We've had no bad guys and nothing weird has been happening in the city. How was she supposed to know all the odd things happening to her was the work of a new enemy, huh?" Makoto said. I really do appreciate her coming to my defense. Rei didn't say else. She just leaned back into her seat with her arms folded.

"What are we gonna do about this new enemy? They were strong enough to get this close to Usagi without any of us knowing. Setsuna did you know this would happen?" Minako asked.

"No, as far as I was concerned Chaos was our last enemy," She said.

"That's not comforting at all," Hakura said.

"What do you mean?" Hotaru asked.

"If Setsuna didn't see them coming that means they were able to hide from her. And if they can do that how many others can do the same?"

"She has a point. This is awful. We have a new enemy and no way to fight against them," Hotaru said.

"So what do we do then, hm? Just wait for them to attack Usagi again! I don't think so. We need a plan of action," Rei said. We do need a plan, but we know absolutely nothing about can't just dive into this head first.

"You're right Rei. We do need a plan and that plan is to up our training," I said. She looked at me flabbergasted.

"Are you serious?! That is your big plan to increase training?"

"What else can we do? We know nothing of this enemy," I say to her.

"We can have Ami scan the city or Setsuna look into the future. I can even consult the great fire"

" And I have a bad feeling all of you will turn up with nothing. Ami already does a routine scan. If she was going to find something she would have found it by now, and we all know Setsuna keeps her eye on the future," I said. I can see Ami looking dejected at what I said about her, but it is the truth. Another scan won't do anything.

"And Rei I know the Great Fire is powerful, but you didn't feel what I felt last night. This enemy is strong and I do not believe the Great Fire will reveal anything about them."

"It would be different now. Ami will actually be looking for something and she can broaden her search, it's worth trying," Rei said trying to convince me.

"That might work, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I think the best thing we can do right now is to get stronger and keep an eye out. Because one thing is for sure, they know my identity. Who's to say they don't know yours as well," I told them. It looks like they just realized all these attacks on me were in my civilian form.

"This is true. We will all have to be extra careful now. No more talking about any form of scout business outside of this temple. Understood?" Luna said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have an idea about a way to search for the enemy, but it might make you a little uncomfortable Usagi," Ami said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Whatever it is I am willing to try it." The sooner we locate them the better.

"Well, like a dog is able to find something if he has its scent. I can scan for something in particular if I have its signature," She said. Although I am not fully understanding what she means. How will this make me uncomfortable?

"How are you going to get its signature?" Mamoru asked. Ami turned towards me before answering.

"If Usagi is willing, I believe with the help of the Great Fire Rei can guide Usagi through her memories of last night. Whatever attacked her was in her mind. I am sure there are still traces of it there. I can do an analysis of those traces and get the signature of the enemy. From there I can scan the city and every region to find wherever it is that they are hiding," Ami said.

"That's brilliant!" Minako said.

"It could work," Artemis said.

"It will definitely work!" Makoto said giving Ami a thumbs up. Ami, though, was giving me a worried look.

"Usagi, you should know in order for this to work you basically have to experience what you did last night all over again," Not something I really what to do, but I really don't have a choice do I. "And this time it will happen even slower in order to give me enough time to find the traces and analyze it." Everyone was looking at me now. I really don't want to do that, but it's the only thing we have right now.

"When do we want to start"

"As soon as possible. The traces won't last forever," she said.

"Then let's start now. My parents still think I am working today and won't be expecting until late," I said. Rei went to the into the room where the fire was to get ready. Ami asked everyone to stay in the room while we went to the Great Fire because we needed to have absolutely no distractions.

Kumori's Pov

I was rather surprised to see Akuma in her current state when I had came back last night. I was, however, happy to discover that she found the life force.

"I think we need to gather a little intelligence," Leiko said and I wholeheartedly agreed. The little information we got about the Sailor Scouts when we first got here was nothing.

"What do you have in mind? Capture and torture?" Akuma said excitedly. That would work. None of those pathetic little girls looked like they would even last two minutes.

"Actually, I was thinking about something a little more discreet," Leiko said. She explained her plan and it was perfect. Akuma was a little miffed since it didn't involve her but she'll get over it. We decided that it would be best to start as soon as possible.

"Okay, we have a plan. Who do we use to complete it?" I asked, gesturing to the pictures on the table.

"I want that one," Leiko said as she threw a dagger at the picture of the girl with the red bow in her hair.

"Perfect"

 **AN: Please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for taking so long on the update. I had a small writer's block. I knew what I wanted to happen in chapter 5 I just had a hard time putting it into words. My sister though would not leave me be until I published another chapter lol. It is wasn't for her I probably would have taken longer. It you want updates on how the story is going in between updates follow me on twitter Possibilities64  
Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

Third Pov

After having to relive her nightmare of the night before Usagi blacked out from the intense pain. Beyond just the physical pain from it, she was also mentally exhausted. Thankfully, Ami was able to successfully locate the traces and analyze them for a signature on the first try. However, it would take some time before she would be able to give an actual location of the enemy.

Mamoru left the temple after they finished since he had to be up early tomorrow. Everyone else decided to wait until Usagi woke up to be sure that she was okay.

"Hey guys, I almost forgot my parents gave me five tickets to the festival tomorrow. You guys wanna go?" Minako asked.

"Why did they buy you the tickets?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, they gave me these because they missed my performance last month since they were 'busy,'" Minako said nonchalantly. Used to her parents giving her gifts to make up for their shortcomings.

"I would love to Minako but I need to study," Ami told her.

"Come on Ami! They are giving us the day off tomorrow for school anyway. Let's actually enjoy it! Please? Besides, since we have a new enemy to worry about, who knows when we will have the time to have some fun again," Minako asked Ami with big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only if you stop with the face"

"Yeah you look constipated," Hakura said. Minako sat back pouting when the others started to laugh.

"Will you guys be there?" Makoto asked the outers. Sadly, though they would be unable to make it. Saying that since there is a new enemy they are going to have to make arrangements to stay in Japan for the long term. Hotaru, however, said she would be happy to join them if they didn't mind. Just as Minako was reassuring her that she was welcome to join them on the fun. Usagi walked in holding her head. Ami asked if she was okay, already taking out her scanner, Usagi said she had a mild headache but other than that she was fine.

"Usagi, do you want to come to the festival with us tomorrow? I have tickets!" Minako asked. She thought it would be best not to ask how it went. Ami already gave them the necessary details and Usagi clearly did not want to talk about.

"Sorry Mina-chan, I already made plans with Naru tomorrow," she said.

"Oh. Are you sure? I mean who knows when we will be hanging out together again,"

"I know Mina-chan but we already made plans. It would be rude to cancel now," Usagi said apologetically. Minako was disappointed that she wasn't coming but made Usagi promise that she would come to the sleepover this weekend. She agreed to come if Makoto promised to bake cookies. Makoto promised to bake the cookies only if Ami let her borrow her chemistry notes for their upcoming test. Ami laughed and said she could borrow them only if Rei would bring the buy the pizza for the sleepover. Rei rolled her eyes and said Ami was only trying to get out of paying for the pizza, since it was her turn, but said she would if Minako let her wear her signed Three Lights shirt. Minako, looking horrified, said absolutely not.

"Hey, we all promised to do something, Mina-Chan!" Makoto said laughing.

"Fine!" Minako said sniffing. "Don't you get one stain on my baby Rei!"

"Okay, okay I promise I won't get one stain on it," She said while holding her hands up. The girls began laughing not noticing that a shadow in the room drawing back. Slipping out the window and making its way back to base. Sliding up to its master to tell her what it has learned. Akuma smiled walking into the room where her sisters were.

"I bring news," Akuma sings before plopping down on the sisters paused in putting together the final pieces of their plan to gather information on the warriors.

"What Akuma?" Kumori said.

"The warriors found a way to track us"

"What! How?" Leiko said.

"And how do you know?" Kumori said.

"When I was attacking the little leader a trace of my presence was left behind. The blue haired one, Ami, was able to analyze it and identify a signature. Which she will be able to use to track us"

"What is wrong with you Akuma. You know better than to leave a trace," Leiko said giving her a funny look.

"I left it there on purpose. That way we have a way to get information on them."

"So, you left a trace behind so that you could tell us they have a was to trace us. Well done Akuma," Kumori said sarcastically.

"That's not the only thing I have to tell you," Akuma said rolling her eyes. "Your plan to probe the warrior's brain will have to be adjusted a little bit. There is some sort of celebration tomorrow so she won't have school. Meaning you can't go in pretending to be a student like you planned. You can however 'bump' into her at the festival."

"Is she going by herself?" Kumori asked. Akuma shook her head no, informing her sisters that the other warriors were going to be there as well, but that the leader would not be there. She also told them that there were more than five them.

"What are you talking about?" Leiko asked.

"There are three other females and two men involved. Plus two talking cats that act as advisors"

"Maybe you did do something right, however, you need to pull out. I don't want them to find us yet," Kumori said.

"Actually from what I understand they already have my signature which they can use to track me. However, it will take them some time to get it done"

"Well then what do we do, because I don't feel like moving?" Leiko said sitting back in her seat.

"You said they have just your signature, right?" Kumori asked. Akuma nodded her head yes. "Good. Then the answer is simple you leave."

"What?!" Akuma exclaimed.

"Works for me," Leiko said.

"Let me finish! You said it will take them some time to actually find us. Well, I imagine it won't be before tomorrow," Kumori said giving them a cunning look.

"Oh, I see where you are going with this. We get the information tomorrow meaning we will learn how they track us. More than likely it will be a machine. When we learn of its location, we can go destroy it," Leiko explained.

"Then why am I leaving?"

"Just in case they do somehow find us before we get the info," Leiko told her. After quickly revising the plan for tomorrow the sisters picked a new location for Akuma to stay until further notice.

Minako's Pov

Should I wear the red or white shirt? Maybe the baby blue with the skirt. I could wear my black sandals.

"Come on Minako! You're going to be late. Wear the orange shirt with the straps going across your back with your jeans shorts and red strappy sandals," Artemis said irritated.

"You know that's not a bad idea! You're getting better at this. I remember when you once suggested I wear polka dots," I said laughing.

"If you thought it was so tacky you shouldn't have bought it in the first place," He mumbled. I just gave him a sharp look before heading into the shower. He shouldn't judge my shopping skills. By buying that one ugly shirt my purchase was qualified for the 35% off discount. I mean I tried to find a prettier red tagged item, but everything decent was pretty much gone.

By the time I was done getting ready Artemis already left. If Luna and Artemis keep this up Diana will be here sooner than expected. Did I grab my phone? I checked my purse before locking the door seeing that I did. I wonder if the girls are by the bus stop yet?

"Hi Adachi-san," I waved to my elderly neighbor. She looked back and gave a small wave. She asked if I was going to the festival today. I told her that is where I am headed now. When I arrived at the bus stop I saw that the girls were about to get on. I rushed towards them making sure I wouldn't miss the bus.

"I almost thought you would have to catch the next one," Rei said.

The bus ride didn't last that long and when it dropped us off it only took ten minutes to get the festival. It was absolutely beautiful. They had colorful flowers decorating the various booths and twinkle lights. Those will look great once it is dark enough for them to be turned on.

"So what should we do first guys?" Makoto said excitedly. This is gonna be so much fun.

Third Pov

"Do you see her?" Leiko said looking around for their target.

"Yeah she is by the entrance," Kumori said spotting her.

"When do you want to go in?"

"Let's wait for them to get separated. Shouldn't take to long in this crowd. Just keep an eye on them."

"Of course," Leiko said before eating some festival food. Kumori looked away in disgust. Not understanding how her sister could eat such garbage.

Over by the girls, Hotaru suggested playing some games. Rei was all for it; ready to win prizes. They played over ten games and won nothing before deciding to go on some rides.

"I can't believe I didn't win one thing!" Rei said disappointingly.

"You can't win them all," Ami said empathetically.

"Not all just one!" Rei said exasperatedly.

"Maybe you should get a boyfriend so he can win you prizes," Makoto said laughing.

"What about you Mako-chan? I didn't see you win anything," Minako said teasingly and she just grumbled in reply. "Hey, guys I have to use the restroom. I will meet you by the rides," Minako said while still laughing at Makoto.

"Okay we will be over in that area," Ami said pointing at fast rides.

Kumori's Pov

"And there is our chance. Let's go," I said turning towards my sister. Where did she go? Ugh, that girl is probably trying to eat more of that garbage.

Yup, there she is.

"Leiko! Come on," I grab her from one of the garbage stands.

"Get your head straight. We have a task to complete," I fussed at her. What is wrong with her? She knows better than to act so mindlessly when we are going after a target.

"Oh calm down. These little girls don't actually worry you do they?" She said mocking me. Ah, so she isn't taking them seriously. I better squash that.

"You should take every opponent serious, Leiko. You should know that by now, considering what happened the last time you didn't," I said. Reminding her how she got that scar on her back. I walk away heading towards some tables. I could hear her coming up behind me but she said nothing.

"Go to the bathroom and get her. I will be waiting over there," I pointed to a table that is more secluded than the others. She nodded before heading off. Hopefully, Akuma will not have any problems keeping the other scouts from interfering.

Minako's Pov

That bathroom line was killer. Worse than any line for those rides. Walking out the stall I headed over to wash my hands. I noticed a woman walked out of her stall and left without washing her hands. I know I heard the toilet flush.

"That's nasty," I head from beside me. I saw a girl with blue hair and purple eyes washing her hands. Woah, she could use some time in the sun but I agreed with her statement. That was nasty.

"No kidding," I said drying my hands. "I'm Minako."

"Mika," She said with a small smile. Wow, she has really pretty eyes. There just so...mesmerizing.

"Huh?"

"I said this is my sister Momo-chan," She said gesturing to her sister sitting at a table as she sat down next to her. When did we get...

"I'm sorry I must have spaced out. What are we doing over here?" I asked looking towards Mika. I wish my eyes were that color. What did she just say?

"Where do you go to school?" Oh! That's what she said. Ami says I need to pay attention more. Ami? I need to get back to the girls. They must be worried. I should just...what?

Third Pov

"MINAKO!"

"Ouch Rei! That's my ear," Minako yelled holding her ear.

"Well, you weren't listening. I was saying sorry we took so long to meet up. We got stuck mid-ride and the repairman took forever to show up," Rei complained.

"Yeah I can't believe we were stuck up there for over an hour," Makoto said.

"You didn't have to wait here for us Mina-chan. We would have found you eventually," Ami said.

"Oh, it's okay. The line for the bathroom was pretty awful anyway. So I actually wasn't waiting that long," Minako said waving them off.

"Well, at least you got some food. I'm starving," Hotaru said grabbing the bags from Minako. She looked down at the bags puzzled for a moment before walking off with the girls to sit and eat.

Leiko's Pov

That was as easy as I thought it would be. She fell the moment she made eye contact with me. Kumori didn't have any reason to be all worked up.

"She had no mental strength. No barriers, shields or anything. It was like walking through an already open door," Kumori told Akuma.

"It was pretty sad. I was expecting more resistance," I added as we walked into our 'war room' as Akuma likes to call it. It is nothing more than a table with a couple of couches. It does have a target board that Kumori loves to throw her knives at. The only other thing in there is our mainframe. Which almost takes up the whole wall with its three large screens and various buttons. "You probably didn't even need to distract the others. We were able to finish quickly." I went to the mainframe and started my search back up.

"What are you doing Leiko?" Akuma asked standing right behind me.

"Starting my search for the life force of this universe again."

"Why? I already found it remember," She said giving me a patronizing look before sitting on the couch.

"Oh you found a life force, but not the one for this universe," Kumori told her. She went over to the left side of the mainframe and started doing her own thing.

"What?! How can there be two?"

"Those little warriors aren't from this universe. Ha! But they think they are. It is quite sad really. Apparently, over a millennium ago they were attacked on the moon and were defeated. So, their queen sent them into the future in another universe and, get this, their little leader was the princess. That is why she has the life force. Where they are from it is passed down through the first female of the royal moon family," Kumori explained.

"How can they not know they are in a different universe? And how do you know this isn't their universe if they are from the past"

"Because Akuma a universe cannot survive without its life force for that amount of time. Remember? If their queen sent them a thousand years into the future, she would have sent them into nothingness, because their universe probably started disappearing just a decade after the jewel was gone," I told her. She never remembers the smaller details. "Besides most people don't even know that there are other universes besides their own. Even less know about the life force, let alone think about taking it out of their own universe. Those who do know about it only think that it is a jewel that holds massive power. Unable to even comprehend the true power it holds."

Kumori and I then began to share with Akuma everything we learn about the warri- scouts as they like to call themselves. Which is probably more accurate considering their skills or lack thereof. We told her about their previous battles, their strengths, weaknesses, the whole team dynamic, their allies, enemies and their plans for the future.

"There was something, in particular, I was happy to learn about," Kumori said.

"What?" Akuma asked.

"The planetary crystals. Apparently, there are other things besides the life force we should have been collecting this whole time. While we can't go back to any of the other universes we have been to and collect them we can start here. Each of the warriors has one and so does every planet in this solar system."

"And I just identified where the planetary crystals of this galaxy are," I said as I swiveled around in my chair and gestured to the screen that now shows a map of the galaxy with red indicators showing where each crystal is.

"Beautiful. So I guess the only thing to do now is decided on what our next move should be and I do have a suggestion," Akuma said coming over to the mainframe. She pressed a few buttons and displayed several more galaxies before pinpointing a few more planetary crystals. "I believe we should go do a little, ah, huntin," she said grinning. I must say I do like that idea.

"We could do that or we could expose the scouts," Kumori said. I like that idea even more.

"What do you have in mind," I asked intrigued.

"The magic over the scouts when they are transformed works like hypnotism. It makes people overlook the obvious characteristics of the girls. So, I say let's cause some serious damage. When the scouts get there to stop it Leiko and I will remove the hypnotizing magic over them. Revealing to everyone who they are," Kumori said.

"Yes, but we can't just cause damage anywhere. It shouldn't be somewhere stupid like the park," I said.

"It needs to be at an event. Or at the very least an extremely crowded place," Kumori said.

"Today's festival would have been perfect, but I suppose a crowded area would work," Akuma said.

"I believe the shopping district is a crowded area," I suggested.

"And on Saturday when no one is at work or school," Akuma added.

"That works for me, but which one of our little bootlickers should we use to complete the task?" Kumori said.

"Hmm...we need someone capable but disposable," Akuma said thinking out loud.

"Oh I have the ideal candidate," I said turning around in my chair to pull his file up on the mainframe. "The little sycophant has been getting on my nerves lately. I doubt he will be missed." Kumori came up behind me putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Oh he will do just fine," She smirked. I then summoned him up for debriefing.

 **AN: So what do you think about the scouts getting revealed? Tell me in the comments and don't forget to favorite if you liked what you read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I honestly have been working on this and the next chapter for a while, but I don't feel like I write fight scenes very well. The dialog is where I shine lol. I hope you enjoy! Please share, read and review!**

 **Third POV**

 _Two Week Later_

For the past week, the scouts have been training rigorously. Every day they meet up at 4:30 am to train in the forest behind the temple since no one goes there because it is private grounds. Their main focus right now is to transform without their crystals on them. So far everyone except Hotaru has been able to complete the task, however, the shortest time is three minutes. Which is not going to work considering the enemy will not wait that long before attacking. In the afternoons, they all get together again to spar with one another. With Hakura and Makoto leading the exercise since they are the only ones with any formal training.

"Hey? Hakura-kun? Have you noticed how different Usagi-chan has been acting lately?" Minako asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... all sullen and serious. Not complaining or running late. I mean she has cut down a lot over the past year and everything, but now those traits seemed to have just vanished." She explained. Minako has been really worried about Usagi this past week and has been keeping an eye on her. Even in school, she has been behaving differently. No sleeping, being really quiet, and not eating very much.

"Minako, she was almost murdered a couple weeks ago. I think she has a right to act a little off. She is probably still trying to come to terms with it. I know she has 'died' before but that was always in battle and she understood the risk," Haukra explained to her. Minako looked off thinking about what she said.

"Alright, that's enough sparing for today girls! Good work, you're making great progress," Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna!" Ami said.

"Hey I've been wondering, don't you guys think Mamoru should be training with us?" Makoto asked.

"I've invited him before, but he insists that he would be fine training alone," Usagi shrugged.

"Aw he's just scaaaared us girls will show him up," Minako said laughing.

"Yes, be that as it may, let's go inside," Luna said.

"Luna why am I having such a hard time transforming without my crystal," Hotaru asked once they were all seated.

"Honestly I'm not surprised. I am, essentially, trying to get you girls to merge your civilian form with your scout form. So, that one day there will be no need to transform."

"So you're saying we will always be in our scout form?" Rei asked.

"I'm saying there will be only one form, you. When you are transformed you are who you were a millennia ago; when you are not you are who you are today. Your scout form doesn't age because it stops from where you died in your previous life. Hotaru-chan you always look older when you transform because of that. There was also a third being in you once, remember? You are a completely separate being then Saturn. You simply know she exists, and understand there is a time for her to come out, but you right now is not Saturn," Luna explained.

"But wouldn't that be true for all of us. Why only me?"

"Because everyone else is the same age when they were on the moon or at least close. You are not. I don't know and it doesn't really matter but you were sent further into the future than the others. Also, you haven't hit puberty just yet. So, your body isn't completely ready for that transformation, but you will be soon and that's why I am having you practice now." Luna said.

"I guess that makes sense," Hotaru said sullenly.

"Have any of you talked to your families yet? I really want to but I'm nervous about how they will react," Minako said while playing with the ends of her hair. Everyone shook their heads no. All of them basically saying the same thing about being too nervous; except for Hakura who said she didn't care what her parents thought and Makoto who stayed silent.

"I understand how you all feel, but you girls really shouldn't be putting this off. I have a really bad feeling about our new enemy. I don't want you girls to have any regrets," Luna said.

"Speaking of the new enemy, I've been thinking, maybe it would be best if you left Usagi-chan," Makoto said. Looking around the room she saw the shock on Usagi's face, but agreement on some of the others.

"Just until we get a better understanding of our enemy. Like what they can do and want they want. The already know who you are as a civilian. Which means your family is also in danger."

 **Elsewhere...**

A woman was walking home with groceries when she felt a slice of pain across her neck before falling to down to the ground. Once her eyes glazed over something ominous came from the shadows and grabbed her. Licking the blood from her neck the being took on the form of the woman. After turning the body to ashes 'she' picked up the groceries and continued heading 'home.'

 **Back with the Scouts**

"And you think the best thing for me to do is run away?!" Usagi said exasperatedly.

"It wouldn't be running away! It would be keeping you safe!"

"Okay calm down! You won't get anywhere arguing with each other," Michiru said.

"I agree with Makoto-chan," Hakura said followed by Rei and Minako.

"Well regardless if you guys agree with her or not. I am NOT going anywhere. That would leave my family defenseless with me gone and what are we supposed to tell them about me leaving for an unknown amount of time?" She asked them.

"Still, we need to think about security. Usagi-chan, you and your family are in danger. It is imperative you tell them the truth now, because we cannot protect them and you without them know what is going on and as much as you do not like it Makoto-chan has a point, relocation might be a good idea. You have already been attacked. I'm not saying you shouldn't fight, but maybe you, Luna and one other scout should go into hiding, continue training and when you are stronger and we have more information then you come back and help us defeat them for good," Ami explained. Usagi was clearly not happy about the idea but said she will think about it.

"I think that is enough for today. Go home, rest and since tomorrow is Saturday we will meet at 2. This will also give you girls the chance to talk to your families," Luna said realizing that they were not going to come to an agreement on the subject right now. After a short 'see ya later' they all headed home.

 **Third POV**

"Do you understand your mission?" Kumori asked.

"Perfectly," said the henchman.

"Good, because failure is not an option," Akuma threatened. The henchman bowed his head and left to go complete his task.

"I still think we should just wait until tomorrow," said Leiko turning towards Kumori.

"Weekend or weekday it doesn't matter. The downtown area is always busy and besides the attack will happen near the tv station and I imagine there will be more people working today then on a Saturday," Akuma countered.

"She's right. Remember this is about exposure, not collateral damage," Kumori said.

"Fine... but how do you know the little princess won't go to the battle instead of the trap we have for her at her home," Leiko questioned.

"It doesn't matter if she ends up going to the fight first, the trap will still be there when she goes home. In my opinion, it's a win-win situation," Kumori said with Akuma in agreement. With a roll of her eyes, Leiko gave a 'whatever,' still thinking there was a better way to execute the plan.

"Well come on, I wanna see the fight," Akuma said as she teleported away, not waiting for her sisters.

"You couldn't wait two seconds," Leiko asked annoyed after she and Kumori appeared next to her.

"I didn't want to take the chance of missing this," Akuma said as she signals to the explosions going off and the screaming that has started.

 **With Usagi**

"I'm home!" Usagi as she waited for the customary response from her mother.

"Mom? Are you back from the store?" She shouted as she glanced into the kitchen.

'Guess not,' she thought as she started heading towards her bedroom. Before she could open the door to her room Usagi heard muffled sounds coming from her parents' bedroom. Pausing for a moment at her door, she turned around and started walking to her parents' room.

"Mom...You okay?" She asked concerned. When she heard what sounded like muffled cries she burst through the door to see what looked like her mom standing next to her dad and brother who were chained to the wall, their feet off the ground with shackles that gave off an eerie green glow.

"Usagi-chan, I've been waiting for you to get home," 'Ikuko' said with fake cheer and a sinister smile. Kenji and Shingo tried to tell you Usagi to run away, but Usagi not wasting another moment transformed into Sailor Moon. Her dad and brother shocked at what they saw.

"Momma you are not yourself, but don't worry I will heal you...MOON HEALING ESCALATIONS!" Shouted Usagi as she aimed her staff at her 'mother.' After the light faded Ikuko could be seen chuckling.

"Oh poor dear, you don't understand. I am not your mother," 'Ikuko' said mockingly, " You can't heal me," She said in a lowly demonic voice as she lunged towards Sailor Moon.

 **Downtown**

"Has anyone tried to call Sailor Moon?!" Sailor Jupiter yelled while dodging a runaway fireball from Mars.

"I did but she isn't answering!" Sailor Venus said while she takes out another one of the monsters. "How many of these things are there?!"

"By my calculations 100 and figuring in the amount we have taken out so far, we started with 150," Ami responded.

"You've got to be kidding! Why are they doing a sudden massive attack?" Hakura asked just before she shouted her signature move taking out at least 10 monsters.

"And yet I have so many more for you to play with," A man said laughing as he appeared in the sky. He rose one of his hands and more than 100 monsters suddenly appeared.

"We _need_ Sailor Moon"

 **Tsukino Household**

"How are you a warrior if you can't even handle hand-to-hand combat," 'Ikuko' said while delivering a swift kick to Sailor Moon's face. Doing a flip over Sailor Moon head 'Ikuko' swiped her feet and while Sailor Moon was in the air 'Ikuko' grabbed the collar of her suit and the top of her fuku swung her around and threw her through the wall into the hallway.

"I really thought you would be more of a challenge." 'Ikuko' kicked Sailor Moon in the stomach while she was still on the ground causing her to crash up against the wall. Before 'Ikuko' could deliver another attack, Sailor Moon pressed a finger against her tiara causing a beam to shoot out at the enemy. Throwing her back into the bedroom.

"Where is my mother?!"

"Her ashes you mean. Who knows where the wind took them," She said while standing up. Kenji started tearing up now knowing for sure that his wife was dead, while Shingo cried at the loss of his mom.

"NOOOOOO!" Sailor Moon cried as her crescent moon started shining brightly before an angry blast shot out from it hitting the monster. However, it still didn't destroy her. 'Ikuko' struggled to get up, but once she did she ran towards Sailor Moon when a blade.

"Let's see how good you are with a sword!"

 **Downtown**

The three sisters were watching the Scouts struggle to put down the monsters. Every time it seemed like their numbers were starting to dwindle more would be summoned; causing the Scouts to feel distressed.

"This sure is turning out well and Sailor Moon is definitely taking a beating," Leiko said while watching through a screen what was happening to Sailor Moon.

"Yes, it is. I do think it is time we show the people who their heroes are. Shall we Leiko?" Kumori said. Kumori and Leiko then stood near the edge of a building near the battle and focused their powers to remove the hypnotizing effect of the Scouts transformation.

"The hypnotism of their transformation is a little stronger than I expected," Leiko said. She and her sister focused more of their power causing their out-stretched hands and eyes to start glowing their respective colors. Leiko being purple, while Kumori was red. A burst of power came from the girls going over the area in shock waves.

"What was that?" Sailor Saturn asked just as Tuxedo Mask showed up blocking a hit for Venus.

"I don't know, but I don't think it was anything good," Sailor Venus said.

"Where is Sailor Moon? I saw what was happening on the news and came here, but I felt her transform," Tuxedo Mask said.

"We don't know we have been trying to call her. Hopefully, you feeling her transform means that she is on her way," Sailor Mercury said as she tried to figure out a way to stop the monsters from coming. 'At least I hope that's what her transformation means.'

"Guys! I think if we defeat him the monsters will stop coming," Mercury said while typing on her computer.

"Okay, then we will fight the monster while the Outers fight him!" Sailor Venus said. The Inner Scouts moved to cover the Outers while the got ready to attack the henchman.

"Come on! We have got to get this! Who would have that the famous race car driver and pianist Hakura and famous violinist Michiru were Sailor Scouts!" A news reported said coming out of the tv station trying to get a closer look at the scouts.

"WHAT!" Sailor Uranus said and not paying attention she took a hit in her side.

"Uranus!" Cried Sailor Saturn before destroying the monster that hit her.

"Get back inside! What is wrong with you!?" Sailor Mars said deflecting an attack aimed at the pedestrians. She then her evil cackling.

"How my masters are such geniuses! To remove your magic and revel you to the world," He said as he looked at their horrified faces. "I don't even see why you care considering your not even from this universe. My masters will take the life force of this universe like they have done so many times before and this place will cease to exist," He told them laughing. The Scouts were truly stunned by what they just heard.

With the Sisters

"That **idiot** is telling them out plan!" Leiko shouted angrily.

" _ **KIll HIM,**_ " Kumori commanded fiercely. Akuma then left and reappeared behind the henchmen and swiftly severed his head from his body while he was in the middle of a sentence. His body was falling out of the sky and the monsters began to disappear. His head rolled to Sailor Mercury's feet, his face still had a gleeful expression on it. Sailor Mercury screamed catching Akuma attention.

"Tch. What kind of warrior are you?" Akuma then sent a deadly blast towards Mercury before disappearing. Still screaming, Sailor Mercury did not notice the attack coming towards her.

"MERCURY LOOK OUT!" warned Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mercury looked up from the head and saw the blast right in front of her face. A bright blue light went across the front of her body just as the blast hit her throwing her several yards back. The other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask ran towards their fallen friend hoping that she was alright.

Looking down on their friend they saw that she was in her school uniform and that there were pieces of blue crystals laying over her. Sailor Venus noticed all the monsters were gone and people were coming out with cameras. She motion for everyone to leave. Tuxedo Mask lifted Ami off the ground bridal style and dashed off with the others following closely behind.

 **Tsukino Resident**

'Silver Crystal I ask you to give me the strength to defeat this monster who killed my mother,' Usagi prayed to the crystal. The brooch began to glow brightly on her chest, her crescent moon began to shine on her forehead and ancient writings appeared on her sword. Sailor Moon dashed forward and thrust the sword right through 'Ikuko' chest before slashing it to the side and jumping back. 'Ikuko' then began to turn to stone and crumble.

Sailor Moon fell to her knees on the floor relieved to be done with the battle. The chains on Kenji and Shingo fell away. They rushed over to Sailor Moon and hugged her. Happy that she was okay, but the feeling of happiness quickly went away as the family began to cry grieving for the loss of their mother and wife.

 **What did you think? Worth the wait ;) I hope to have another chapter posted before the end of the year if not the earliest you will see anything will be some time in February. January is booked solid for me. As always please share and review! Happy Holidays!**


End file.
